


Simon x Izzy - Sexy Love

by idioticfangirl



Series: 20 Songs Challenge [6]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't do smut, Simon/Izzy - Freeform, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Simon x Izzy one shot based on 'Sexy Love' by Ne Yo, except I don't do smut.  Simon thinks about how he spends his time running after Izzy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon x Izzy - Sexy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry this is so bad but there was no way I could do this without sexual tension unless it was short and shit

'Here we go again,' though Simon, 'running off after Izzy'. He sometimes felt like their pet vampire, backup for when things went wrong, and unnecessary decoration which hung on to the group. And compared to Izzy, bright, bold and tough, he was. But he didn't stop helping them. Part of it was to help Clary, he knew. And part of it was to show Raphael what he was made of. But he had to admit that a lot of it was for Izzy.

Because when she smiled at him, he felt like he could do anything. Because when she took his hand, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Nothing compared to her, the crushes he had had in the past were nothing, mere flickers of a flame that Izzy glowed with, lighting up his world.

When he got to the battle, everyone looked exhausted. They had been fighting for so long that the sun was down, but they didn't care. They were fighting so that the sun would come up for them again.

The battle ended not too long after, and Clary made her way over to him.

"This isn't meant to be your fight," she told him apologetically, "you don't have to risk your life for this."

Simon shrugged, glancing over at where Izzy was laughing with Alec. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you guys." At that, Clary smirked, and also glanced at Izzy, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, fine," Simon laughed, "I don't wand lose her love. So I'll stick around."


End file.
